I love & hate Quinn Fabray
by missie9661
Summary: Rachel new Quinn liked somebody in glee club,she just didn't know it was her. Alot of people who write fanfics don't listen to readers,but i do. Tell me what you want me to put in. Comment
1. Chapter 1

'I hate Quinn Fabray' Rachel thought as she flopped onto her bed. 'Hate is such a strong adjective but it describes my feelings perfectly.' She put her face into her pillow and screamed in exasperation. Reliving what happened earlier that day.

She had walked into her school at 7:30am as usual to practice her scales in the auditorium. What wasn't usual was for Quinn to be there, looking nervous apparently waiting for someone.

"Hello Quinn what deems you to the auditorium?" Quinn looked up and met Rachel's eyes.

"I came for vocal lessons, you're always offering so I decided to take you up on your offer." She said nervously."

I can go if you want" She said turning around to leave.

"No, no it's quite okay, im glad someone took me up on my offer considering I have been asking for several weeks now." She smiled at the still nervous girl.

"So why don't we go over the scales?"

"Yea, yea that's a good idea."

They walked onto the stage and started going over the scales back and forth. With each scale Quinn seemed to be growing in confidence. With each scale she took a step forward until they were only one feet apart. At the next scale Quinn took another step and they were nose and nose."

"What are yo-?"

Suddenly Quinn's lips were pressed to hers. Her lips were soft and she smelled of vanilla. Quinn started pulling away because she didn't feel her kissing her back.

Rachel grabbed the back of her head and smashed their lips together. They started to move in a steady pace, and it started to get a little heated. Rachel sucked on Quinn's lip and she heard a moan rumble from deep in her throat, and she felt her underwear become drenched. They gasped for air before they were kissing again. Quinn licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which was happily approved. Their tongs started to explore each other's mouth. Quinn pushed her into the piano and pushed her thigh into Rachel's middle which caused her to realize what they were doing. She pushed Quinn off and tried to catch her breath. She looked at Quinn with her hair messed up and eyes glazed. She looked positively sexy.

"I have a boyfriend" she whispered to more to herself than Quinn, and then walked down the ale toward the exit. Quinn finally came out of the daze and started calling after her but she just kept walking away.

All day Rachel avoided Quinn and used the exquse of a headache to get out of glee.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel flipped on to her back as she stares at the ceiling angrily.

'Stupid Quinn and her really soft lips...'

"Ugh, i really hate Quinn Fabray!"

The next day as she closed her locked, she jumped and turned to see Quinn looking at her sheepishly.

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry about just jumping

You yesterday." Rachel looked at her in shock.

"You just called me Rachel."

"Yea, that your name." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, is doing know that but normally you call me, Treasure trail, man hands, or Ru-Paul."

"Yea, sorry about that."

"I accept your apology."

"Really, just like that?"

"Yes, I apology seemed sincere so I accept."

"Cool, walk you to class?"

"That would be nice."

Later that day in Math, a class she shared with Noah pucker man.

"Hey Jew Babe wanna go to my party?" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hmm...Okay"

"Great see you there"

On Friday she looked through her closet to find some clothe that would make her look appealing. 'I wonder which one Finn would like, blue or black he won't care.' 'I'll go with black, Quinn will like it, ugg why do I care if she likes it.'

"I don't!" She heard a knock at the door.

"Rach honey, you okay?"

"Yeah dad just looking for a shirt"

"Alright honey, Finns here to pick you up."

"I'll be right down" She heard her dad go back down the stairs.

'Blue would look good and it happens to be Quinn's favorite color.' She walked down the stairs and greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek than waved by to her dads.

Once arriving at the party Noah kept his promise and stayed with her, and protected her from boys that wanted to talk to her. Finn had long since left her to play beer pong with the boys. She notices Noah staring at something on the dance floor.

"Noah what are you looking a-

There was Quinn dancing like no one else was one the dance floor. Shaking and moving to the beat swaying her hips in an alluring way. She looked positively sexy. When Quinn noticed Rachel starring at her. She started swaying her hips with more fever. Twisting her body like no tomorrow. She looked Rachel straight in her eye and moved her hand in a way of becoming her over.

Rachel stood and began making her way over to Quinn. Ounce in distance, Quinn moved in front of her and started to grind down on her. Rachel knew her underwear was finished. Ounce looking around to find no one was paying attention she began to grind back into her. The friction was making her feel very delicious feeling in her core. Quinn grabbed the back of her head and grinded down harder. Rachel began to move her hands to her hips than underneath her shirt. And roaming her hands over Toned stomach. Quinn moaned, and it was the new favorite sound. When the song ended she fully dance for. Another song but Quinn pulled away and with a wink weaved through the crowd away from her. And left a hot and bothered Rachel on the dance floor


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys you should read my new story change can do you good.


End file.
